Never Let Gin Have Sugar
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Vermouth adds a PINCH of sugar to Gin's plain black coffee. This results in Hyper Gin.


**Never Let Gin Have Sugar**

**Title:** Never Let Gin Have Sugar  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline:** Before Akai's Death  
**Summary:** Vermouth adds a PINCH of sugar to Gin's plain black coffee. This results in Hyper Gin.

* * *

Gin leaned back in his chair. Someone covered his eyes and he frowned. "What do you want, Vermouth?"

"I am not Vermouth," Vermouth disguised her voice to sound like Vodka. "It's me, Aniki,"

"Vodka doesn't cover my eyes," Gin removed the disguiser's hands. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Vermouth leaned on the silver-haired assassin's desk. "Except maybe a sip of your coffee," She took the mug and took a tiny sip. She then spat it out. "It's black!"

"So?" Gin asked. "I prefer my coffee black. Also, we _wear _black,"

"You should add sugar," Vermouth held up a container of sugar.

"No," Gin refused.

"Come on," Vermouth insisted.

"No," Gin repeated.

"Just a couple spoonfuls? Or maybe just the whole jar?" Vermouth held the container closer to Gin.

Gin groaned and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming. He stood up and began to leave. "I'm going to smoke," He would usually smoke indoors but Vermouth had forced the law that all rooms had to have smoke detectors and sprinklers. He didn't feel like wringing his hair out today.

Gin was out of sight not long later. Vermouth smirked and popped open the container of sugar, grabbing a small pinch. Vodka noticed this and spoke up, "Don't add sugar to Aniki's coffee,"

"Why not?" She held the pinch of sugar over the coffee.

"Because—"

"Oops," Vermouth let go of the sugar on purpose. "My fingers slipped,"

Gin came back seconds later. "I don't have any cigarettes," He mumbled as he went back to his desk and sat down. He grasped the mug.

"Umm…Aniki?" Vodka said.

"Hmm?" Gin held the mug an inch away from his mouth. "What?"

"Don't drink that…" Vodka muttered.

"Why?" Gin asked.

"Because…"

"Speak up," Gin ordered.

Vermouth glared at Vodka, daring him to tell Gin that she had added sugar. "I can get you killed for no reason," Vermouth threatened in a whisper so that only he could hear her.

"Nothing…" Vodka told Gin.

"Hnn," Gin grunted and then took a sip. His eyes widened and he immediately spit it out and began to gag. "Vermouth!"

"I added sugar," Vermouth giggled. "Just a tiny pinch,"

"You id—" Gin froze and began to twitch. "Guh…gah…gruh…"

All of the other Organization members stopped what they were doing and looked at Gin. "Gin, you okay?"

Gin then froze. Everyone was silent whilst Vodka was dreading, knowing what would happen. Gin started to laugh. He then began to run around. "Who has sugar? I want sugar! Gimme sugar!" His voice was higher and made him sound similar to the Joker. He went up to Vermouth. "You got any sugar lady? Don't hold out! I want sugar! HAND OVER THE SUGAR!"

Anokata heard the commotion and entered. "What is—DON'T GIVE GIN SUGAR!"

"Huh?" Vermouth asked. "Why not?"

Gin snatched the container from her hands and spooned the sugar into his mouth. "SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!"

"Hold Gin down!" Anokata ordered.

Everyone tried to grab at Hyper Gin but he was too fast and zigzagged through the crowd, running off yelling, "SSSUUUGGGAAARRR!"

"Why is Gin crazy?" Vermouth asked.

"Did you add any sugar to his coffee?" Anokata interrogated. "Even just a small amount? Even just a pinch?"

"Yeah so what?" Vermouth didn't seem to understand what she'd done to Gin.

Anokata groaned. "Gin goes hyper from just a small amount," He then raised his voice so everyone could hear. "There is a new law: Never—under _any _circumstances—should you let Gin have sugar!"

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!"

"Also," Anokata continued. "Whoever catches Hyper Gin will get a raise,"

"I'm ready for that raise," Vermouth had a giant butterfly net and dashed out to capture Hyper Gin.

* * *

**This is basically the Detective Conan Version of **_**Never Let Mal Have Sugar.**_** So what do you think?**


End file.
